Galaxy-Chan
|-|Galaxy-Chan= |-|The Blackhole= Character Synopsis Galaxy-Chan 'is a character is alluded to in Earth-Chan's series of anthromorphic celestial objects. As her name implies, Galaxy Chan is meant to represent the humanization of a Galaxy and in essence, she's one of the oldest beings in the universe sans The Primordial Entities such as Time-Chan or Mother Universe, whom of which she is bound to. Galaxy Chan contains all the main characters, including huge objects thought to be the biggest such as Sun-Sensei. When her mood switches, she becomes Black-Hole Chan (different in nature from Black-Hole Sensei), a galactic blackhole that exceeds the average black hole that absorbs distant galaxies and grows stronger by the minute. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 3-C Verse: Earth-Chan Name: Galaxy-Chan Gender: Female Age: 13.51 billion Years (Should be as old as The Milky Way, consider that's what she embodies) Classification: Galaxy, Representation of Galaxy, Blackhole (when becoming The Blackhole) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Generates the same Gravitational force of The Galaxy), Transformation (Capable of becoming The Blackhole, a galactic scale Blackhole), Large Size (Type 7, Is a living spiral galaxy and galactic blackhole), Blackhole Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Reliant on the existence of The Milky Way Galaxy as she is said galaxy), Shapeshifting (Their physical form takes on the physical appearance of a humanoid), Water Manipulation (All Water that exists in the galaxy is under her control), Plant Manipulation (Allows Plants to grow on various planets), Metal Manipulation (Contains Minerals and Riches within her of which she can manipulate), Life Manipulation (Governs all life across the galaxy including Human, Animal and Plant Life), Heat Manipulation (Controls Earth's Core which is as hot as the surface as The Sun). Once becoming The Blackhole she gains Inescapable gravity (Once something gets past the event horizon, there is no escape), Space-Time Manipulation (Blackholes cause curvature in Space and Time, causing both of them to be distorted within it's territory), Matter Manipulation (When something is trapped inside a Black Hole, it will either be collapsed into a singular point or molecular stretched, creating a "Noodle" effect), Fire Manipulation (One who falls into a Black Hole has the potential to be burned to ashes upon hitting the "Firewall" that exists), Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Type 5, Blackholes aren't sentient things and can only be "killed" by being absorbed by a bigger Black Hole), Information Manipulation (Anything that falls into a Blackhole whether it be genetic or digital information, will be lost and or destroyed), Void Manipulation (Contains a void of nonexistence within her core, where things either cease, including matter, information and Space-Time), Acceleration (It's large gravity causes objects that almost collide with the event horizon to be flung out at Massively FTL+ speeds) Destructive Ability: Galaxy Level '(Galaxy-Chan is the embodiment of The Galaxy, specifically The Milky Way. Governs the very existence of The Galaxy and all life across it. As The Blackhole, she's a galactic size Blackhole capable of consuming other distanrt Galaxies within the universe) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Her sheer size alone would grant her this speed, as she's the size of an entire Galaxy. Also is capable of moving across Galaxies as well. Capable of lauching objects at these speeds from her immense gravity) 'Lifting Ability: Galactic '(Her size alone would warrant this level. Also she is absorbing entire galaxies as The Blackhole) 'Striking Ability: Galactic '(Should be this level by virtue of being an entire living galaxy. As The Blackhole, she can absorb distant galaxies and consume them easily) 'Durability: Galaxy Level '(Should have this durability due to being an entire galaxy. As The Blackhole, she can only be absorbed by blackholes bigger than her, as she lacks a conventional death) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Galactic ' 'Intelligence: Unknown ''' '''Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Notable Feats: None Notable whilst as Galaxy-Chan, however as The Blackhole, she will evaporate overtime due to "Hawking Radiation" (However, due to her being a Galactic Blackhole, it's unknown how long the length would take) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Blackhole: '''Galaxy-Chan isn't your average galaxy, as unlike other galaxies, she's capable of transforming herself into a Blackhole. In this form, she is a living Blackhole, however she is galactic in size and is capable of absoring distant galaxies contained within the vast universe Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Earth-Chan Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Giants Category:Large Size Users Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Water Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Metal Users Category:Life Users Category:Plant Users Category:Heat Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Information Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Tier 3